Two in a flat (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Univers alternatif dans lequel Derek et Stiles se sont connus en partageant un appartement pendant leurs études universitaires. Leur cohabitation n'est pas des plus faciles. Se déteste-t-il ou s'aime-t-il ?


**Two**** in a flat**** (fr)**

_À deux dans un appartement_

Auteur : _**Phoenixstein**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Ceci est le second scénario de _ems que je réussis à produire. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Encore merci pour ta confiance, ma douceur._

_Je voulais écrire quelque chose de léger et mignon, j'espère y être arrivé…_

_Merci aussi à ma moitié française (Red_93) pour avoir été ma beta. _

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Voici la dernière fanfiction de Phoenixstein. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, vous aussi. Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De filles et de scènes gênantes<strong>_

Stiles avait ramené une fille à la maison. Quand il ferma la porte à clef et augmenta le volume de la stéréo, Derek supposa que c'est pour empêcher la diffusion de sons gênants à travers les murs. « Oh, mais allons-y. » pensa-t-il, maudissant le jour où était arrivé à la maison son colocataire. D'ailleurs il avait fait la grimace dès qu'il avait su que ce serait un étudiant. Il n'y a rien à attendre de bon des étudiants (ni de n'importe qui d'autre, du reste).

On était mardi, à 16h17, Derek tentait de mémoriser les concepts de sa dernière leçon. Ses yeux parcouraient mécaniquement les pages, attrapant au vol les mots clefs surlignés sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Il entendit battre quelques coups, clairement une paume contre le mur, dans l'élan de _qui sait quelle_ passion. Il leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un grognement de frustration serré dans sa gorge. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un minimum de respect pour la présence des autres, cet idiot ?

La réponse arriva d'elle-même quand ce fut la tête de lit qui se mit à heurter le mur en une cadence rythmée. Derek bondit sur ses pieds, sa chaise tomba bruyamment derrière lui et une des pages de son livre se souleva à cause du soudain déplacement de l'air.

Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre adjacente, suffisamment fort pour interrompre l'activité sexuelle de son colocataire. « Stiles ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir au combien la compagnie de ta copine est agréable, arrête ce bruit tout de suite ou je t'ouvre la gorge avec mes dents. » cria-t-il, pour éviter tout malentendu. Il savait être très direct et menaçant encore plus, Derek Hale. La musique s'interrompit mais il était déjà retourné dans sa chambre, sûr que ses paroles auraient l'effet voulu. Ainsi il ne vit pas Stiles ouvrir la porte un peu plus tard et s'échapper furtivement en compagnie de la rousse Lydia Martin. Il l'entendit seulement ricaner dans le couloir avant de sortir, mais, déjà il en avait assez.

« Ne te vexe pas, Stiles, mais comment il fait pour te plaire ? Je veux dire… " je t'ouvre la gorge avec mes dents" ? » Lydia lui montrait son approximative imitation de Derek devant un frapuccino.

« Oh non, ça c'est une autre histoire – Hmm, je crois lui avoir dit qu'il avait des dents de lapin, une fois, et lui m'a répondu quelque chose du genre " Je sens l'incontrôlable envie de t'arracher par morsure les cordes vocales avec mes dents de lapin, comme ça tu arrêteras de m'ennuyer."»

« Hum, c'est tout aussi inquiétant, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Non, je… non, je le connais. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ses menaces désormais c'est pratiquement une sorte de jeu entre nous. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« De toutes façons, merci de m'avoir aidé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça est marché. On a vraiment été bon en tapant le lit contre le mur et tout le reste. »

«Je pense toujours que ton plan est encore plus bancale que d'habitude, tu le sais, hein ? Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je t'aime bien. »

« Je sais, oui, mais… il fonctionnera. Il devait comprendre que… tu sais, que moi aussi je sais faire. C'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas le looser puceau _qu'en réalité je suis._ »

« Stiles, tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre. Tu es intelligent, beau garçon, je suis sûre que si tu regardes autour de toi tu trouveras quelqu'un qui… »

« Mais je l'ai trouvé, Lydia ! »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, remuant ses magnifiques boucles. Son meilleur ami était tellement têtu qu'elle l'aurait cogné. « Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Un garçon mignon, sympa, qui te ferait te sentir bien. »

« J-je vais déjà bien ! » s'exclama Stiles – avec beaucoup trop de conviction pour que ce soit vrai -, cachant son visage en prenant une longue lampée de café.

Ça faisait une dizaine d'années que Stiles n'allait pas bien. Il était assez bon pour le cacher, mais avec la mort de sa mère s'était ouvert dans son cœur un gouffre, un gouffre qu'il parcourrait en équilibre sur le rebord. Le manque d'auto-estime qui l'avait envahi durant son adolescence avait fait tout le reste, le rendant agité et plein de complexe. Malgré cela, des tonnes de sarcasme et une intelligence aiguisée comme peu, faisaient de lui un battant.

Quand il rentra – vers l'heure du diner - l'entrée était envahie par un délicieux parfum qui fit gargouiller son ventre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le nez travaillant frénétiquement, guidé par cet effluve qui promettait quelque chose de bon et frétillant.

« Hmmm ! » commença-t-il, faisant levier sur l'épaule de son colocataire pour voir par-dessus. Hale remua dans la poêle ce qui semblait être une omelette au curry avec des morceaux de poulet.

« Dégage. » dit Derek, lui mettant sa main droite en pleine face pour le repousser en ayant à bouger le moins possible.

« Allleeeez, tu voudrais pas me faire mourir de faim ! » objecta Stiles, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à proximité.

« Tous les jours je planifie ta mort de 1000 manières différentes, je te remercie de m'avoir tout juste suggéré la numéro 1001. » répondit l'autre, se retournant pour lui montrer un sourire sardonique et heureux que l'autre catalogue sous " adorable ". Il savait bien que Derek n'était qu'un grognon, un chien qui aboie mais ne mord pas, et dont l'obstination qu'il avait à afficher son air de " jedétestelemondentier " commençait à prendre l'eau de tous les côtés.

« Mais si je ne mange pas je n'arrive pas à dormir, et si je n'arrive pas à dormir je serais contraint à… »

« …rester éveillé à regarder un porno toute la nuit ? »

Stiles prit la perche tendue. Le fait qu'en réalité il passait ses nuits d'insomnie en pensant à l'autre dans la chambre à côté était vraiment _insignifiant_. « Nan, pour aujourd'hui je suis à bloque. Tu sais, moi et Lyd… »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Et ça c'était quoi ? De la jalousie ? Le plus jeune élargit les yeux, cherchant à comprendre si c'était seulement une blague de son imagination. Derek semblait être devenu nerveux seulement en entendant le nom de la rousse… Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part, ou peut-être… peut-être son plan avait un résultat inespéré et vraiment avantageux.

« Alors, tu me feras gouter ? » insista-t-il, tambourinant ses doigts sur la table mise.

« Lève tes fesses de ma place. » fut la réponse de Derek.

Stiles ne s'avoua pas vaincu et, sautant sur ses pieds comme sur un ressort, retourna s'appuyer sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il ne se fatiguerait jamais de chercher le contact avec lui. Toucher Derek le faisait se sentir vivant, peu importait que cela fasse très " adolescent en pleine crise hormonale ". Ces épaules étaient solides, couvertes d'un t-shirt trop fin, il serait volontiers resté à les toucher pour toujours. Le garçon lâcha sa prise à peine Derek l'avait foudroyé du regard, lui donnant un ordre précis. Stiles cria victoire quand il vit les narines de l'autre se dilater avec résignation. « Reste assis, ou je te jette par la fenêtre. Et je te rappelle qu'on est au sixième étage. »

_**De douches froides et d'eau de Cologne sans surveillance**_

Il faisait tout pour accepter ses bizarreries. Beaucoup il les tolérait, mais pour d'autres il les observait avec une curiosité qui l'effrayait. Leur cohabitation n'était pas des plus simples mais, comme sur les montagnes russes, c'était une stimulation continue.

Par exemple, Stiles avait la capacité de passer des heures sous la douche. Ce n'était pas un euphémisme, une fois il l'avait chronométré ! Cent-vingt-sept minutes précises, et c'était un bon jour…

Ils avaient donc établi qu'à chaque fois qu'il dépassait les soixante-cinq minutes (Cinq minutes de bonus, parce que Hale se sentait d'humeur généreuse ce jour-là), il devrait en payer le prix. Ce qui consistait généralement à une tonne de nourriture chinoise commandée au restaurant du coin.

Derek essayait de ne pas se demander, ce que pouvait bien faire un gamin sous l'eau pendant tout ce temps ? Quand à la fin venait son tour de pouvoir entrer de la salle de bain, le thermomètre de la chaudière signalait évidement une température basse, excepté pour les rares fois où il était assez rapide pour précéder Stiles.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours, malheureusement. Le jet d'eau était tiède mais, considérant qu'il avait déjà eu droit à bien pire dans le passé, il n'eut même pas la force de se plaindre. Il se lava en vitesse, les yeux fermés et la respiration courte. La pesanteur des cours auxquels il avait assisté dans la matinée glissa en même temps que le stress.

Il s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, se serrant avec plaisir dans cette douce chaleur. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image de ses cheveux en désordre, ses sourcils sombres, épais, ses joues dégoulinantes. Il allait se sécher quand il nota que sa bouteille d'eau de Cologne sur son étagère était ouverte. Lui était toujours tellement méthodique qu'il refusa de croire qu'il l'avait laissée ouverte. Ça c'était un coup de Stiles. Est-ce qu'il allait se parfumer avec ça maintenant ? Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas avoir senti son parfum sur lui quand il était passé à côté juste avant.

Après avoir remis le bouchon à sa place, Derek laissa tomber momentanément la question.

Il se sécha les cheveux, cherchant à se rappeler l'heure de la réception du professeur Collins. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, serein et relaxé, il vit que son colocataire avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il le trouva en train de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur, un casque rouge lui couvrant les oreilles et son pied battant le tempo de la musique.

« STILES. » l'appela-t-il à voix haute, pour éviter de se répéter.

Le garçon fit un bond sur sa chaise sous la surprise et enleva son casque levant deux doigts en signe de salutation.

« Ne touche plus à mes affaires. » dit Derek, soulevant le menton.

« Tu délires ! Je n'ai rien touché. » se défendit Stiles avec au haussement d'épaule innocent, avant de retourner à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_**De cadeaux inattendus**_

« Stiiiiles ! Que diable suis-je censé faire avec ça ? » cria Derek, secouant la tête. Comme son colocataire ne pouvait pas le voir, il s'autorisa un sourire face à l'envahisseur qui avait été placé sur son lit.

« C'est un gros loup râleur comme toi, il te plait pas ? » s'exclama Stiles, sautillant en vitesse vers l'encadrement de la porte et exhibant son plus beau sourire satisfait.

Derek souleva un sourcil, tenant l'énorme peluche par une patte et se fit un plaisir d'avoir l'air ennuyé. « Tu l'as récupéré dans les poubelles ? »

« Comment t'as fait pour deviner ? »

« Je te jure que je vais te le faire bouffer. »

La menace sonna si détendue que Stlies ne l'entendit même pas. Il vient à son encontre avec un visage dur pour lui tirer sur les joues. « Souris, Hale. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire ! »

Il suffit d'un regard interrogatif de l'autre pour que le plus jeune se dépêche d'ajouter, avec un air angélique : « Cora… »

Y avait-il encore un sens à hisser des barrières ? Ce Stilinski se mettait à comploter avec sa famille, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de le tenir éloigné désormais. Et pour dire vrai, il n'en avait plus réellement envie.

C'était étrange mais il avait oublié de le trouver agaçant. Penser à une journée sans Stiles voulait dire penser à une journée vide. Il s'en était rendu compte, durant le weekend, quand le garçon allait retrouver ses amis à Beacon Hills. Pendant ces quarante-huit heures, le silence de la maison était douloureusement irréel.

Pour finir cette peluche à l'aspect un peu stupide réussissait à lui sembler mignonne, en la regardant mieux. Sans rien dire, il l'examina quelques instants. Puis, soupirant, il la mit de nouveau sur le couvre-lit.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, s'adressant à Stiles avec son ton habituel. « Je suppose que tu attends quelque chose en échange ? »

L'autre exprima son indignation en lui donnant un coup et roula la tête comme s'il disait la plus grande absurdité du monde. « Pfff ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant encore plus ses bras. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de festif. « Je n'aime pas les anniversaires. »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? » dit Stiles, avant de le tirer par le poignet avec enthousiasme.

Il était comme un enfant excité, il ne réussit même pas à lui dire non. Il se laissa entraîner, tandis que sa curiosité augmentait à l'intérieur de lui de manière surprenante.

Dans la cuisine trônait un gâteau au chocolat et une bouteille de vodka. Sur le dessert, Stiles avait dessiné un 42 avec le glaçage, invertissant donc l'âge de Derek. « Quel idiot. » constata-t-il, riant dans sa barde.

_**De confessions et de doigts entrelacés**_

« C'est ma première fois. » susurra Stiles, se couvrant d'embarras.

« Tu veux dire avec un garçon ? » dit Derek, sans réussir à s'arrêter de lui dévorer la peau tendue et douce de son cou.

« Non, la première fois dans l'absolue. » se contraint à dire l'autre, les yeux pointés sur le plafond.

Ce fut à ce moment que Derek s'arrêta, se hissa sur le matelas pour le regarder. « Mais avec… Lydia ? Lydia, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement confus.

Et voici l'heure des comptes. Ce moment devait bien finir pas arriver tôt ou tard, non ? « C'était pour toi. » admit l'autre, mordillant sa lèvre.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pour pas que tu me vois comme un looser… » soupira Stiles, laissant sortir aussi cette confession.

« Stiles, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un looser. Un insupportable, ça oui. »

Le regard de Derek était une caresse qu'il ne percevait pas sur sa peau mais sur son cœur. Il serra plus fort son dos nu, se soulevant du coussin juste assez pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres ne s'affrontaient pas, au contraire elles se réunirent. Leurs langues, se redécouvrant avec lenteur, dans un lien humide et chaud qu'il ne voulait pas rompre.

La main droite de Stiles se défit pour faire de l'espace aux doigts de l'autre. Paume contre paume, entre les draps frais et sans se presser, tout cela était parfait.

Le plus jeune sentit qu'un incendie prenait dans toutes les parties de son corps. L'entrejambe de son jean frottait contre celle de Derek, il était serré à se faire mal. La friction, paresseuse et électrique, le faisait soupirer de plaisir contre la joue de l'autre. La sensation de la barbe négligée qui se frottait sur sa peau lisse, la pensée des marques rougeâtres qu'elle allait laisser après, lui faisait mordre au sang ses lèvres. Il croisa les jambes autour du bassin de son colocataire et arqua son épine dorsale, se poussant sans réserve contre lui.

« T-tu te rappelles pour ton eau de col-logne ? » balbutia Stiles, reniflant la bonne odeur de Derek « Je l'ai reniflée en cachette. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fois… »

C'est alors que l'autre réalisa. Le bouchon sur l'étagère, tout était clair maintenant. Il lui mordit le torse, griffant ses côtes avec la faim d'un prédateur. « Tu es un sale petit fouineur. » grogna-t-il, lui tirant un gémissement. Le premier d'une longue série.

_**Epilogue**_

Parmi les avantages à vivre avec son petit-ami, il y avait la possibilité de pouvoir se dédier sans restriction à certaines activités avec aucune autre priorité. On pouvait également dire, qu'au fond, c'était l'unique détail qui avait changé dans leur cohabitation. Ils se chamaillaient comme un couple marié déjà avant et continueraient de le faire après.

En ce qui concernait la lessive.

« Tu ne peux pas laver le blanc avec la couleur, Stiles! Regarde à quoi tu as réduit mes chaussettes ! »

«Je m'en rappellerais, ok ? Le rose te va bien, de toute façon. »

En ce qui concernait la télévision.

« J'aime cet acteur ! Regarde, il est… »

« Qui aimes-_tu_ ? »

« Oh, allez, tu ne peux pas être jaloux de Charlie Hunnam ! Il fait parti du patrimoine de l'humanité ! Tu peux l'aimer toi aussi, je te donne la permission. »

Ou en ce qui concernait d'autres choses…

«Arrête de m'appeler Lapin ! »

«Je t'appelle comme je veux, vieux Lapin grincheux. »

«Je te déteste, Stiles. Je suis sérieux.»

Le fait était que leur self-control était quasiment inexistant, mais en plus, il était inconsidéré. Comme la fois où le propriétaire de l'appartement avait oublié de les avertir qu'il passerait avec le plombier pour faire réparer leur petit problème de robinet.

Stiles n'était pas silencieux, encore moins au lit. Le propriétaire et l'ouvrier ignare qu'il avait emmené auraient bien du mal à l'oublier…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de la traductrice : <strong>

_Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais._

_Il nous faut maintenant attendre que Phoenixstein écrive d'autre histoire, pour se replonger à nouveau dans son univers._

_En attendant je voudrais vous faire découvrir une autre auteure italienne que je viens de découvrir. Elle écrit sur beaucoup de sujet mais j'ai choisi de vous traduire une fiction autour du monde de Sherlock (BBC)._

_A bientôt._


End file.
